


欲所能及

by imalcohol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Steve Rogers, Fluff, Lawyer Tony Stark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 几小时前，斯塔克被几个黑衣男子绑架到这个莫名的鬼地方。而他唯一的希望是刚与他大吵过一架的傻小子警探。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，警探盾/律师铁，主二人向简单小暖文。
> 
> ——2016上半年

不知是何时，也不知是何地。

封闭狭隘的空间，湿黏生隙的墙壁。只有半捎微弱至极的昏黄光晕，从墙壁上唯一一扇铁门的玻璃小窗透进来。

托尼紧绷唇齿，尝试着抬了抬胳膊，还能动，并非想象中那么糟糕。他盘腿坐起，动作轻缓地从裤子口袋中搜出还未丢失的烟盒。

香烟被夹在他的指缝间，因潮湿而变得绵软，味道并不叫人满意——但托尼无法注意，他的大脑并不专注于他的味蕾，而是在回忆今天所发生的一切。

几个小时前，他被几个黑衣男子绑架到这个莫名的鬼地方，当然他可以理解，毕竟作为律师他得罪过的人可确实不少；独自被关在这里之前还狠挨了顿揍，他也可以理解，毕竟他确实接过不少黑白颠倒的案子。

按托尼·斯塔克的性子是该在最短的时间内推测出这起事件的主导者，然后利用一切机会逃出去并狠咬回去的。

但他仍然没有在思考这件事情。

手中香烟的烟蒂凝在烟头久未松落，他猛吸了一口，烟蒂掉落在膝盖上。

他想起了，今日上午他还曾与某个警探激烈争执，不，实际上他们争执得很文明。他丝毫不怀疑自己的语言能力，只是那家伙的思维真是刻板得让人恼心。

那个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的警探是他现在这个案子的搭档，这也是他为何会在此时此地想起他的原因。他今日出门没有联系任何人，没人知道他去了哪里，手机的最后一个联系人也许正是史蒂夫。

他将自己唯一的希望几乎都寄在了这个刚和他吵了一架的男人身上。目前看来只有他最有可能找到自己，当然他最好有足够的智商与经验。

许久以后，托尼手中的半盒烟已经被全部抽光，他斜靠在湿漉漉的墙壁上，辗转数次，静静盯着对面的墙壁在大脑中推算时间。

若足够幸运的话，史蒂夫也许已经看见他被绑架的最后一刻偷偷留在警局对面咖啡馆旁树下的手表——他们为数不多的几次谈话都是在那里谈的。

他还记得他们初次见面时，史蒂夫对他说的第一句话就是：“嘿，你的手表很特别。”

托尼思绪暂停至此，忽地抿嘴笑着摇了摇脑袋，似乎从唇缝中吐出极其轻微的一句：“噢真是，这穷小子。”

他在考虑如果这家伙真把他救出去了，他可以送他一支名贵些的手表。

但找到他的线索，实际上只能由绑架他的人发送出去。

托尼能确定的是，这件事的幕后主使大概是他曾经某个仇家，只是为了修理他一顿，并非贪财——当然也没有哪个傻子不会趁机捞一笔。那么他们的条件应该不难满足，只不过在他被救出去之前，定是少不了经受几番折磨了。

果然和他料想的一般。

夜至三更，他这身名贵西装上已满是污水鞋印，颧骨大概被揍得肿起，眼帘都不自觉地往下掉。汗水从额头淋至下颚，至喉结，他狠吞了口气。

全身最痛的地方却莫过于手指，这群混蛋们几乎就像在用刑，他已经不敢低头看自己的手指还在不在，粗糙暴横的石块夹砸下他曾一度吼得撕心裂肺。

但是可幸，该停止了。显然他们没打算闹出人命，而疼痛折磨也接近身体最高负荷。如果他没算错，下一秒或是下一分钟或是下一刻钟，他能看到史蒂夫推门而入的画面。

噢该死的，可惜他还是看不见了……体力完全消耗殆尽，精神负荷也早已超载的斯塔克，终于阖上眼睛倒了下去。

黑暗朦胧中，他听见无数声焦急的“托尼”，仿若回荡在那个昏暗的小房里，仿佛晕在那半抹幽暗的光辉中，萦绕着，却就是唤不醒沉睡的躯体。


	2. Chapter 2

——他抚摸着他每一寸肤骨，手指轻摩在伤口附近。然后他收回手，紧捏着那支已经破碎的手表。

史蒂夫有着柔软好看的金发，这是托尼对他的第一印象。只可惜此时此刻和煦日光洒在金发上，男人静好不显烦躁的模样，托尼没有看到。

托尼醒来的时候，病房里没有其他人，他试着动了动手指，阵阵顿痛直击心底。手上包着纱布，暂时看不见伤势。

他小心翼翼地用手腕部分掀开被子，一只脚刚落地，门口传来男人的声音。

“躺回去，斯塔克。”

大概是习惯了用命令的语气，男人紧锁眉头，手中拿着一个还带水珠的红苹果。

托尼挑挑眉，几分敷衍：“唔首先谢谢你兄弟。但你不该连这个都管。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，走到病床旁边，将苹果放在床头边的桌子上。然后转身按住托尼的肩膀将他轻轻往下放。

极其柔缓的力度，却叫人无力抵抗，也没有理由拒绝。

“这次暂且听你的。”

托尼一脸服气又略带挑衅地躺回了病床上，抬眼正对着的就是史蒂夫那双大多时候都波澜不惊的蓝色瞳孔，老天，他的睫毛真长。

史蒂夫见他安分之后，便退开身子，开始削苹果。他说：“我不明白你为什么还不找个伴。”

托尼瞥了他一眼：“哦，你实际想说的是我应该有个合法妻子来照顾，你就不必这么伺候我了是吗？”

史蒂夫：“不……也不完全是。”

托尼抬起下巴：“好吧可别忘了我姓什么，你这就像在要求一个双耳健康的人永远不能听音乐，世间还有这么多美妙的事情我为何要这么早走进爱情坟墓。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头：“我不同意，那只是你太花心了斯塔克。而且我不信你就一点也不在意你额头上的皱纹。”

托尼滞了片刻，挑眉笑道：“哼也没什么不好，成熟男人才是最有魅力的，如果你愿意我还可以每天介绍一位漂亮姑娘给你。”

“谢谢，但不必了。”史蒂夫面无表情说了句毫无谢意的道谢，手中的苹果削得净整利落，他放下刀，把苹果递给病床上的托尼。

托尼没有用手接过苹果，而是凑过脑袋直接张开嘴咬了一大口，苹果的汁液随着他咀嚼时嘴唇的屡次张合而缓淌下来。

“难道你需要我提醒你嘴角流着苹果汁？”史蒂夫盯着他的嘴角，再次皱起了眉头。

托尼伸出自己被包扎得如同白萝卜般的双手，一脸“哥倒是想擦干净”的表情。

“好吧……”史蒂夫呼了口气，从床头柜上抽出一张餐巾纸，小心翼翼地为托尼擦拭着，他的嘴角除了苹果汁液，最明显的就是被揍后留下的淤青。

史蒂夫停下动作，不知为何倏然有些后怕，他知道眼前这家伙有多蛮不讲理——呃不，实际上他非常讲理，只是他往往擅长于将黑的说成白的。他与他争执，只因为两人观点实在不同，可出乎意料地，他一点也不讨厌托尼·斯塔克。斯塔克有双极其勾人的眼睛，宛若藏着世间最美的风景。他偶尔用那双眼睛怒瞪着史蒂夫，却叫史蒂夫无论如何也厌恶不起来。况且他们还是搭档。

他是感到后怕——即使斯塔克多么能惹人生气，即使他在法庭上只是偶尔地不顾黑白，但史蒂夫不敢想象那日这个人若是就这样死去了，他目前的生活该失去多少乐趣。

托尼依然安静地躺坐在病床上，可他显然有些坐不住了。他摇着脑袋刻意推拱了一番仍贴在他嘴角覆着他侧脸的史蒂夫的手。

“唔罗杰斯警探，你摸够了没？我通常不让男人摸我，但鉴于你救了我而且还有可能是同性恋的份上？哦见鬼了……你是吗？”

史蒂夫立刻放下手正了正衣领，脸似乎红了一半：“不——我当然不是！但注意你的措辞。如果无聊的话就闭上眼睛睡觉，等你睡着我就会走了。”

托尼想起了什么，叫住他问：“案子交给其他人了？”

史蒂夫摇头：“原本是，我和他相处得非常愉快。只是我发现你之前提供的所有信息几乎没有错误，而这没有第二个人能做到。”

托尼双手抱胸一脸傲气：“我喜欢你变相地夸我，以及我认为说一句你需要我并不是那么难。”

史蒂夫摊手：“警局需要你。”

托尼撇嘴表示不太满意，但他仍是缩回被子里，顺手关掉了病房里的灯。两人陷入这片朦胧黑暗之中，而他依然可以看见站得笔直的史蒂夫的身影轮廓。

托尼闭上了眼睛。

“好吧，我要睡了，别再打扰我。”

“有事就联系我，斯塔克。”

“我允许你叫我托尼。”

“晚安托尼。”

“还不滚？”

“……”

史蒂夫无言，只是稍微勾起嘴角，离开房间时轻轻为房里的人关上了房门。

重新回到医院走廊的光明后，史蒂夫大呼了口气，似乎十分轻松地阔步向外走着，嘴角的笑意倒是愈发浓。


	3. Chapter 3

在医院的这些天，史蒂夫会偶尔过来照顾托尼，显然，托尼在纽约市并没有亲戚，更没有固定的伴侣，只有工作上唯一的暂时搭档史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

托尼本能地认为警方已经抓获绑架他的人，直到某天饭后他问起史蒂夫，而史蒂夫的回答却是明确的“没有”。

“对方发出线索信号后就立刻撤离了，不过我们正在调查。”史蒂夫说。

托尼皱眉吐了口气：“这么简单的小事情都做不到，我严重怀疑你的能力，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩没有说话。

托尼：“那么明天办理出院手续，我会和你一起调查。你知道的，我不当侦探简直就是浪费。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头：“等等托尼，明天就出院？那你腿上的伤？我觉得你有必要暂停一下你脑子里的逞能行为，这根本什么忙都帮不上。”

托尼瞪着他的大眼睛：“你刚才说什么？逞能？如果以你的效率可以一个人解决的话我现在何必跟你废话，况且我的案子甚至不一定得到局里的重视！”

史蒂夫：“……请你打住，没有人会轻视这件事，我会负责你的案子，我是指这同时完全不需要你的干涉。”

托尼忽地抓住史蒂夫的衣领，沉声道：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯容我提醒一句，这是我的事情我有权利干涉它，而不是你说的什么狗屁逞能行为。我感谢你这之前对我的一切帮助但如果今后不想再继续合作我们可以立刻完蛋。”

听完托尼这段说辞，史蒂夫有些无奈地闭了闭眼呼出一口气，才将托尼的手扯开并握在手里——或者他只是忘了放开，他能感受到这个男人拳头的力度，在这之前托尼手上的纱布已经拆开，他每一根手指上都是红肿的伤痕。

但是，看吧他们又吵架了。虽然只是极其轻微的争执意味，却总能让史蒂夫感觉到两人之间思想的种种差别。

他不喜欢这样，但不厌倦如此。

“……放轻松托尼。我并不想和你争吵，我是说你的伤口没有完全痊愈，手也不能用力，你还需要住院静养一段时间。”史蒂夫斜坐在床边，一手握着托尼的拳头，一手撑在他的床边，几乎要将对方笼罩在怀里。

“得了吧，放开我的手。无论如何我明天会自己处理，如果你愿意可以来接我回警局，或者我自己过去。你也不用再来医院，这很好。”托尼说着，避开他看似怀抱的笼罩，将自己的手从史蒂夫手中抽了出来，并终于松开了拳头。

史蒂夫依旧紧锁眉头，他从床边缓缓站起，从高处打量着床上的男人——却不是以高姿态的方式。相反，他败倒在这个男人的执拗之下。

“是，但你知道我会继续照顾你。”

“哦？我不明白，这难道是那种根本不知道从何而来的责任感？因为你救了我？”托尼一脸“哥不需要”的表情盯着他。

“不是责任感。”史蒂夫说完似乎抿嘴咬了咬下嘴唇，这个动作通常出现在他严谨工作的时候。

“那我可猜不透你了，罗杰斯警探。”

“你也不必这样做。”

——史蒂夫在离开医院之前，最后这样说道。

托尼在史蒂夫眼中看到的仍然是一片静谧舒适的蓝色，即使是争吵以后，他依然让人感到安心，这是种奇怪的心理，托尼不想摆脱它。


	4. Chapter 4

毫无意外，托尼出院时史蒂夫的车早已在门外等待，他跑上前帮托尼拿上外套，替他开车门，并将手悬在他脑袋上方以防撞到。一切都显得绅士而友好。

托尼等对方开车上路后，终是忍不住开口道：“史蒂夫你知不知道你刚才的行为和我‘求偶’时一模一样，看吧，你也不是个雏！”

史蒂夫略有尴尬地清了清嗓：“闭嘴。”

过了半刻，史蒂夫又补充道：“你受伤了，那有一定的必要。”

托尼挑眉：“唔不用解释，这没什么不好，我不必担心你找不到老婆。”

史蒂夫狐疑地瞥了他一眼：“什么？你担心这个做什么？”

托尼翘了翘下巴：“不做什么，我乐意。”

等两人到了警局之后，托尼发现他的案子文件正摆在史蒂夫的办公桌上，哦他第一个想法确实不是关于这家伙有多么关心他的案子，而是这货实在有些蠢——所有整理出来的线索都是死胡同并且甚至方向错误。

史蒂夫确实需要托尼，显而易见的。

而史蒂夫在观察到托尼眼中的鄙夷以及浓浓的嘲意之后，便反应过来，立刻将桌上的文件塞到了抽屉里。

史蒂夫解释道：“我是在为你查找线索……你最好把你的嘲笑立刻收起来。”

托尼挑起半边眉毛：“我有说什么吗？”

史蒂夫撇嘴：“你的眼睛里有一个大写的‘愚蠢’。”

托尼终于咧开嘴笑了笑，即使笑容勾出来些许并不碍事的褶皱。可天杀的，他笑起来真好看。

史蒂夫愣了两秒，晃晃脑袋：“噢那么。欢迎你回来，期待与你继续合作，托尼。”

托尼伸手和对方拍掌：“合作愉快。”

史蒂夫抿嘴勾出了轻微的弧度。至此似乎一切又融化在了那掌心相连的温度里。

然而回到警局将其他一切事务包括之前合作的案件都处理好后，没有太多闲暇的咖啡时间，史蒂夫便和托尼开始着手于这一次的绑架事件了。

这日史蒂夫为托尼带了黄油面包作为早餐，两人抱着纸袋还未吃净便并肩阔步地走了出去，阳光晒在头顶上，懒洋洋的恰好合适。

在托尼的要求下，史蒂夫带他回到了他被绑架的原地点，那是个废弃的钢铁厂，看大门上的铁锁这厂大概废弃了有近十年，而至今还没有拆楼重建只能说明这整个地段都有些荒僻，或是另有他用。

绑架他的人除了应该是不知哪来的上辈子的仇家，只有可能是他曾经官司中的败诉方了。托尼将目标锁定为钢铁厂附近街道的居民和厂子的旧工人，如此寻找起来工作瞬间轻松了一大半。

史蒂夫略有他意地看了一眼身边的男人，嘴角不自觉地掠开一种奇怪的弧度。他看见托尼已经恢复活动能力的手指捏摩在生了锈的铁锁上，然后他也不自禁地跟上去，伸手覆住了铁锁上的托尼的手。

“……怎么？”托尼一脸疑惑回头望向史蒂夫。

此时史蒂夫就紧随在他的身后，半步的距离，喷洒的呼吸。好像有些什么奇怪的气氛跑了出来，一定有些什么，他能隐约感觉到胸腔膨胀时掠起的陌生热度。

“没，没什么。我是说你的手终于好了。”史蒂夫立即抽回手，神情僵硬地摸了摸自己的脖子。

托尼眨眨眼睛，没有说话。他掏出手机对此钢铁厂变换角度拍了几张照片，而后才与史蒂夫开车离去。

其间托尼回了趟家将几叠厚厚的文件搬到了史蒂夫的车上，史蒂夫仅仅粗略打量了片刻他的房子——这位名副其实的富人却住在毫不奢华的普通单人公寓里，大概也算是托尼长期奔波于各座城市的印证之一。

但史蒂夫有注意到托尼抱来的那几叠文件，当他们下车回警局的时候他却没有拿上。

史蒂夫有些好奇：“这些文件是什么？”

托尼看了下手表，说：“以前接过的官司案子。”

史蒂夫：“怎么不回办公室拿？不是更近吗。”

托尼低笑：“放在家里的更全更详细，你知道，有些东西不适合出现在开放式的办公室里。”

史蒂夫了然：“那么，你也不准备将他们带进警局？”

托尼：“当然不，我准备住在你家研究这些，放心只是暂时的——别急着拒绝，这对我们的工作进度大有益处，我总不能以一个律师或受害者的身份每天不停地进出警局，就算你的同事不感到奇怪，我也会不自在。”

“哦，我倒没想到你会不自在。”

史蒂夫双手叉腰无奈叹了口气，他当然不准备拒绝托尼的建议——不，他当然只是准备象征性表达一下不满，但他实际上很乐意，甚至乐意到希望此时此刻能立即飙车回到他的单人小公寓。他大概知道这是什么心理，一种想要取悦对方的莫名萌生出的情愫，或者这根本称不上情愫。


	5. Chapter 5

在警局的这一天还算轻松，托尼·大闲人·斯塔克负责罗杰斯警探的晚餐，虽然只是街角披萨店送来的快餐，但不代表这对托尼来说不是美食。他喜欢上面的芝士和培根，史蒂夫倒并不爱芝士的味道。

托尼·大富人·斯塔克同样掏了钱为警局的所有工作人员请客，遇上今天难得比较闲暇的工作日，史蒂夫早早便收工下班了。

坐在史蒂夫的朴素小汽车副驾驶上，播放着从自己家中顺便带来的摇滚唱片，托尼一本正经地和史蒂夫聊着上世纪的哲学理论。有些难以想象的画面如此组织在一起，托尼并不修长却筋管分明的手指在自己大腿上有节奏地敲打着节拍，这样的画面倒有着异常的平淡美感。

当拐过一个弯后，他们到家了，当然准确来说是史蒂夫的家。

“所以你打算住多久？”

史蒂夫勾着钥匙扣问道。此时他们已经站在史蒂夫的公寓房门口。

“我以为以警探你的待客之道至少会先开门让我进去，然后再请我坐在沙发上慢慢谈。”托尼挑眉笑道。

史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，顿滞几秒钟，才皱着眉去开门，请他坐上沙发，甚至还端了杯水。

“抓到他们的时候。”托尼翘起二郎腿，端起水杯解释说，“我是说会住到我们抓住那群混蛋的时候，期间我会付你衣食住行的一切费用，这是个非常划算的交易，你不会想要错过它吧？”

“这不是交易，托尼，这里有很大一部分是我的职责。”史蒂夫说道。

“但你仍会收到转账，就请闭嘴吧，因为我乐意。”

托尼将杯中的水饮尽后，便没有再理会这位呆板的警探，直接抱着自己的文件走进了史蒂夫给他收拾出来的房间。

片刻之后，史蒂夫终是站起身子迈步跟上前去，见托尼还未亮灯，他便顺手将房间里的灯打开来。

灯辉通明的那一刻，他的目光落在托尼·斯塔克赤裸着的完美柔和的背部曲线上，他以为这家伙整天靠咖啡与甜点过日子小腹多少也该有点赘肉。可出乎意料的没有，当托尼转过身时，他还能依稀看见这男人腹部肌肉的线条。

“比想象中的热辣，我总算知道为什么有那么多女人想要上你的床了。”史蒂夫一动不动地看着他。

“哇哦，注意你的言辞罗杰斯警探，以及我能不能将你这句有些斯塔克式混蛋意味的话归类于调情？和我调情？或者难道你就是那种一回到家中便完全脱掉羊皮的双面人格的狼？”托尼手上还卷着刚脱下来的T恤，瞳孔里是不同于以往的棕褐色光耀。

“我只是很欣慰你将自己视为混蛋。”史蒂夫耸肩，“如果今夜没什么事，那就晚安吧。”

托尼挥挥手，一副玩世不恭却优雅至极的模样：“嘿警探，难道不打算来个鸳鸯浴？”

“如果你仅仅是为了回应我刚才那句——我拒绝。”史蒂夫直挺着身板这样说道，“但你如果要洗澡，浴室就在我房间旁边。”

然后他没有再多说一句话，只是不自觉地伸手捏了捏托尼那单薄的身板，臂膀还算结实，肌肤倒比想象中更要滑嫩。他勾唇笑了笑，给了一个“和我比起来你的锻炼量还差得远”的眼神，才就此离开他的房间。

托尼站在原地，撇了撇嘴以表达他对史蒂夫那身似乎极具爆发力的肌肉的不屑，即使他还未见过那套深灰蓝色警服下的身体，哦废话，他可从未将精力消耗在幻想男人的肉体上——也不知从何而来的这些怪异想法。

此时窗外已覆满黑霞，好在史蒂夫住的公寓楼离市区街道不近，深夜总是静谧的氛围，只可惜今夜无女伴——托尼本该这样想，但他没有，他在此度过了一个清绵无梦的夜晚。


	6. Chapter 6

在大约几百份文件里寻找出罪魁祸首似乎并不是那么容易，这还需要思考，对档案上的人物身份与犯罪动机进行判断才能作出第一轮筛选。光靠托尼一个人无法完成这项工作，况且他还有其他的工作案件需要处理。

史蒂夫上班不在家的时候，托尼没有忙于浏览档案，而是将兴趣投诸厨房。他有这个计划，在史蒂夫不用工作的闲暇周末里两人共同享受甜甜圈与苹果派，然后窝在沙发集中精力翻查档案，配上两杯卡布奇诺再适合不过。

驻足想来，没有指示，没有目的，也没有杂思。托尼 斯塔克此时此刻只是站在这栋公寓楼里，习惯了奔波与独自一人的生活，而这倒意外为他提供了另一种不错的方式，虽然可能仍是短暂的。他靠在阳台围栏上，铁质栏杆表层是泛着些微尘垢的白色油漆——那让人更加感到冰凉，手中依旧捏着路边报摊能买到的再普通不过的香烟。烟雾似水融升入夜色，他看见繁星的沉浮，听见远方的雷鸣。

而史蒂夫今天没有带雨伞。他想，然后掐灭了烟头。

当然，警探不是个娇弱的小女孩， 托尼也只是将身体挤缩进沙发角落，以电视节目和不停扫量手表来打发闲散乏味的等待时间。值得一提的是，今日是周五，代表着作息该死的千篇一律的警探终于该有个愉快周末，嗯或者他根本不在意史蒂夫到底愉快与否，他更在乎案子进展。

最终门锁旋开，走进屋内的毫无意外是个可怜的落汤鸡。那些金色碎发散乱在额角，以一种奇怪的方式被它的主人不均匀地分拨在两边，平日板硬的制服此时润湿了玄关处的空气。

“这发型像极了上世纪的内贼汉奸，史蒂夫。”可惜托尼注意到的依然是他那醒目的金发。他微撇嘴角尽显淡漠地调侃他，看着就像肌肉的无意识抽搐，这表情大概天生便是用以讽刺的。

不得不说，史蒂夫喜欢这样的托尼·斯塔克。因为在这之后托尼冲他怀里扔了条干毛巾。他原本打算直接迈入浴室洗澡，但鉴于对方给自己的理由是不要顶着湿漉的头发以免患上毫无技术性与特殊性的感冒小病，他便很听话地抓起毛巾揉搓起脑袋。

“明天待在家里，那堆文件该处理了。”托尼指了指茶几上那厚厚几摞文件夹提醒道。

“呃好的，顺便……也许我有点失职。辛苦你了。”史蒂夫仍在搓他头顶上的金毛，它们现在乱成一团。

“但愿你家里有《皮囊之下》*，我是说这部影片的女主角实在过于性感，明天工作之余何不一起欣赏下美女？”

“知道了，我不怀疑你的眼光。”史蒂夫露出笑容。

托尼也笑了，顺便送给他一个挑眉以作回应，而后才端着自己的绛紫色咖啡杯走回房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《皮囊之下》：斯嘉丽主演电影，实际上我还没有看过这部。


	7. Chapter 7

如今四月份的季节，清晨的空气中仍余有凉意。

穿着底衫与毛衣也许还不算过分，因天气潮湿外套未干托尼只能闯进史蒂夫的房间找了这件灰色毛衣来穿上，有些宽松，倒十分舒服。

只是看来无可避免地，在忙碌一整个礼拜后休假的第一个早晨，即使是作息如铁般规律硬板的罗杰斯警探也赖了次床。他脖颈及以上白皙润嫩的肌肤从被窝中滑露出来，此刻温顺得就像，就像只断了腿失了行动的颓丧兔子。

噢看吧，那明明很可爱，只可惜托尼拥有不堪入目的想象力与比喻方式。

他轻哼起小调，走出房间时为他关好房门，然后将一切食物与文件准备好摆放在茶几上。

电视里在播放关于阿富汗战争的新闻，此国研发了新武器，彼团挟持了新人质，等等诸如此类的消息。托尼渐有几分倦怠的眼皮在瞥见史蒂夫终于摇摇晃晃从房间出来的身影时即刻抬起。

老天，这家伙穿着印有美国国旗图案的睡衣。

“噢！——罗杰斯先生你是否介意告诉我你的真实年龄？我是说现在竟然还有人穿着这样的衣物？等等，衣角还写着‘美国队长’？”托尼咧开嘴毫不掩饰地取笑他。

“一个美国警探披着美国国旗这大概也不过分吧？”史蒂夫皱着眉头试图反驳，尝试无效，他只得挠挠脑袋说这是前女友为他挑选的。

而他有注意到托尼穿着他宽松的灰色毛衣，恰好外露的锁骨，出乎意料的合适，是温舒与暧昧。

“前女友？等你们叙旧时记得帮我夸她一句品味不错。”托尼微眯的眼角狭缝里仍是嘲笑。哦天，不该说他的表情过于讽刺，而是斯塔克这个人几乎就是与傲慢共生，甚至仅仅下颚的胡茬也沾满傲意，那该死的竟有几分性感。

“噢够了托尼·斯塔克，这是我父亲买的，就请闭上你的嘴！”史蒂夫白嫩的面颊上透出股怪异的绯红。而随后托尼紧接而至的更加肆意的嘲笑令他红到了脖颈。

“……好了，我保证我不笑，毕竟可以证明你是个乖儿子不是吗。”

史蒂夫发誓当他从托尼口中听到“乖儿子”这个词的时候，他是用尽了力气去克制自己要挥拳头的冲动，这家伙就一点也不善解人意，虽然若换作他人也许同样会嘲笑他。好吧，就别在乎。

他能明显感受到认真工作起来的托尼有多迷人，他花了不多也不少的力气将目光从对方因专注研究档案而紧紧抿合的嘴唇上移开，随后他注意到对方墨黑柔软的发丝，宛若溢满星河池海的眸珠。托尼阅读完盯住名单思考的时候下眼睑会微微拱凸，史蒂夫几乎能看见他的大脑在高速运转。

“先前锁定的目标范围也许得适当扩大，唔，我想我发现了太多因为我而失去一些本该属于他们的东西的人*。”托尼抬起头去看坐在他斜前方的男人，停顿两秒又补充道，“这可能使我听起来像个混蛋。”

“我不否认你就是个混蛋，斯塔克先生。但你得知道有些事情偏偏无法全面了解，那不都是你的错，呃你知道我的意思是……也许有些人会去隐瞒什么。”

史蒂夫不会安慰别人，前半句只是个无伤大雅的玩笑，可他无法用通俗清晰的语句告诉托尼他后面的想法。

幸运的是托尼能懂。“我知道，现实如此，而我不会放过他。”

这正是这位律师的迷人之处。聪慧风趣，果断决绝。

当史蒂夫终于开始将注意力正式投入翻阅文档的事情时，他的手机铃声不合时宜地响起。

托尼再次抬头，看见警探正掏出手机滑开接听键，倏然紧锁的眉头往往昭示着一些不好的事情。

警探放下手机，紧抿的唇齿轻启。

“就是一些工作上的事情，必须得回警局一趟，事发突然人手不够，你了解吧。”史蒂夫以一种寻求原谅或许可的目光凝视着托尼的发梢与鼻尖，当然不会是眼睛，那灼得人难为情。

“警察的职责，我明白，终于能脱下这身睡衣换上你的魅力制服，何乐而不为？快去吧别总像个姑娘。”托尼昂起下颚，说话时的傲气伶俐是他一直以来的特色。

说不来的感觉，这一刻史蒂夫有种想要轻捧过托尼的后脑勺在其额角印上吻痕并说出“等我回来”的冲动，但那很容易克制。他迅速合上文件，回到房间换上灰蓝色警服，那头金色短发在其映衬下有如日光覆浴，星光浸匀。

他很美。托尼心想，然后眼中是他离开的背影。

托尼低下头，茶几上甜甜圈与苹果派的甜郁气息开始微微刺激嗅觉。他嘴角稍撇，放下手中的名单，拿起茶几盘子中的甜甜圈啃了一口。味道和自己想的不太一样，倒也不算糟糕。

可惜史蒂夫的这一天绝对算得上糟糕透顶。原本的休假轻易撤回，遇上银行抢劫案不仅人赃未获，且被劫匪的子弹擦过肩膀，幸而只是擦伤。他自豪于自己的职业，更往往自卑于自己的业绩。城市过大，能力甚微，又是平日里托尼口中无可避免的现实之一。

想到这里，他想念起托尼了。

夜幕已沉，不知道他睡得好不好。

除去固定值班人员，史蒂夫最后一位离开警局。拖着疲倦的身体与昏沉的大脑回到公寓，灯亮后，他看见本就不大的客厅被收拾得干干净净，连白天还乱散地堆在沙发和茶几上的文件也不见踪影。他眸光瞬沉，才想起当他走进屋内时根本没见到托尼平时外出穿的名贵皮鞋——

“斯塔克！你在吗？”史蒂夫大呼出声，同时闯进托尼暂住的房间，房间空无一人。

他慌忙拉开房间里的衣柜门，当看到托尼的行李箱和日常衣物都完好无损地置在里头后，这才舒展眉头松了口气。这家伙该死的就没有要适当报告日程行踪的意识吗，他差点以为他已经搬走，或甚至是……毕竟他经历过一次绑架，那仍惊心动魄。

“你到底在哪里？托尼·斯塔克，现在严格意义上来说我是你的合作伙伴兼房东，你是否该解释一下为什么连条信息都没有留下？”史蒂夫的不悦气息几乎快要从手机传至托尼的身边。

而对方仍是该死的轻淡语调。“冷静点史蒂夫，我只是出去处理事情，这之前我传讯让朋友帮忙核对完了所有文件，你可以真正享受一个好周末了。”

史蒂夫皱眉：“等等，周末？你要离开多少天？”

“不确定。”

“至少你会回来对吧。不过，我没想到你在纽约有其他朋友。”

“你想不到的事情还有很多，比如我为你在厨房留下了我亲手做的无比美味的苹果派，你是这世界上第一个能吃到它的幸运儿。”通过电话，托尼明显在笑，大概是调侃的那种。

“呃谢谢……我只能说如果你再安分点，哪位姑娘若能嫁给你简直就是上天对她的宠幸。”史蒂夫说这话的时候已经顺着对方的指示在厨房找到了出于托尼之手的苹果派。他轻捏着勺子，嘴唇时而摩擦过手机底部，被自己鼻息润热过的地方让他忍不住想起托尼的唇。

“警探，这是你第一次夸我夸得如此流畅直白。”托尼仍泛笑意。

“好吧，我收回。”

“得了吧，我该登机了，别太思念我。”

然后是电话断线后的嘟声和厨房余下的静默。

而警探疲倦的心和糟糕的一天似乎有了极大好转，除去托尼不在家中这件事。他端起苹果派，目光随嗅觉沉浸在香甜郁气中，暖色灯光覆洒在男人的发顶上，耀眼而绵软。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“我想我发现了太多因为我而失去一些本该属于他们的东西的人”——隐喻活在那个超级英雄世界的钢铁侠。


	8. Chapter 8

如托尼自己所说，这件案子文件名单的一切访问干涉权都被交至他另一个朋友手上。史蒂夫并不是想争取什么，或只是因为是他救出了托尼而已，他想要延续这个关系，而事实证明他也许还算不上托尼的朋友。这层膜不薄也不厚，却将人膈应得恰到好处。

当斯塔克先生口中那位律师朋友到达警局与他接洽时，史蒂夫目光透过男人黑色镶框的眼镜直达对方眼底。灰绿色虹膜，半短卷发，笔直合身的暗灰色西装。言谈间有着和托尼类似的从容冷静。

男人和他谈得并不久，他甚至没有记住对方的名字，只是类似告知他对于案子更详细更快捷的解决渠道。既然对方已经提供线索信息与稍许证据，他必定会履行作为警探的职责和对托尼的承诺，实际上光是回忆起托尼被送进医院后那些布遍身体寸缕的伤痕烙印，已经足以令他想将主谋千刀万剐。

男人离开后，史蒂夫负责报告警局上层并获取行动任务指示。幸而警局动作迅速利落，他们于某家俱乐部抓获犯人，出乎意料，是个曾因败诉接连失去孩子监护权与工作的女人，解释起来倒轻易——每晚混迹夜店的失心女子总有取之不尽的财势来源与闲暇时间。

史蒂夫没有按照想象中的给她漂亮的脸颊来上一拳，只可惜他不打女人，同时他制服上的徽章也不允许他这样做。

待其几近了结后，稍微究察起来能发现案子并不难，于斯塔克先生他们此类人手上解决似乎轻而易举，就只是时间的问题。这让史蒂夫有一刻分神去怀疑托尼为什么将时间浪费在整天在他的单身小公寓里晃悠游荡甚至还学会了门厨艺，但随他吧，史蒂夫开始想念他赖在家里的时光了。

拢共不出两个礼拜的时间，案子完结得异常顺利，包括法律上的某些程序。

这期间，史蒂夫每晚抽出大概半小时投入在与托尼的手机通话中，不仅是谈论案子的进展，还有闲聊的无用而有趣的一些事情。他享受如此，甚至会说出隐欲邀约的话语，那些一定不敢在面对托尼本人时轻易表露出的心思和表情，譬如最后结束通话前压喉轻念晚安时的温柔笑意。

半小时，非常短暂的时光，史蒂夫几乎将生而至今的等待与缠绵都挤缩进这半小时里。他感到的快乐是即使彼此多有截然相反的观点也依然能原谅彼此，这是种带有排斥性的默契，或者说是可交叉的平行，这不需要用科学与哲理来容纳他的想法，他只是乐意。

乐意并依旧每天如此。

直到一段时日后的某天，史蒂夫在警局签收了一个快递。

盒子里包裹着一个精美玲珑的方形绒皮盒，包裹内夹着覆有熟悉字体的纸条——

“嘿，但愿我离开的这几天你没有想念到发狂。这是作为感谢你救我的礼物，回来的时候希望看到你戴上它，它很配你。署名，托尼·斯塔克。”

刚劲有力的字体用墨色钢笔铺贴在白纸上，警探几乎可以嗅到托尼指腹捏握在笔杆余留的气息。

史蒂夫原本微皱的眉头逐渐舒展，嘴唇勾起时因白皙肌肤显得愈发红粉清薄。他小心翼翼揭开绒皮盒，里面躺着一支雅致温泽、不显浮华的银色表带手表，金色指针精致纤瘦，如同阳光底下警探的柔金发丝。

他回忆起他们第一次见面时。除了斯塔克那双几乎怀抱寰宇的星眸，他注意到的便是对方手上名贵精美的手表，他夸了他的手表很特别。但他忘了说，这仅是因为这个男人戴起来有多么优雅迷人而已。

托尼在纸条上说对了。

他有些发狂了，越陷越深，如同一头栽进欲望沼泽的困兽，所能触及的只有周身几里盛满诱人气息的润泥。


	9. Chapter 9

托尼·斯塔克回到纽约市的那天，首先光顾警局对面的咖啡馆买了两杯卡布奇诺。这是他离开纽约之前——这该死的本该是那位警探忙于办公而欠下他的。

走进警局后，唯一和想象稍有偏差的是，史蒂夫没有戴上他花高价买回来送给他的限量手表。而工作闲暇空隙，警探正巧已经端着一杯咖啡正在啄饮。

当警探看到许久不见的托尼·斯塔克时，随即扬开笑容放下手中的杯子前去迎接，原本势要落在对方肩膀上的手不知何时覆在了其脖颈与侧颊处，指尖抚摸的韵律深浅如同久别重逢的恋人。

“欢迎回来。”

只是如此，异常符合警探气质的简洁字眼，倒字字溢满欣喜。

“我很诧异你的待客之道竟还如同我们同居的第一天。”托尼戏谑调侃警探的模样也同样没变。

“唔也不是什么大事。这是你为我买的咖啡？真不巧我刚泡了一杯。”史蒂夫笑道。

“已经买了，你看着办吧。”托尼挑挑眉，继而抬高手腕又道，“我是说，包括那支手表，你最好该知道我的意思？”

史蒂夫微微张开嘴唇，这才想起那支被他小心翼翼安置在抽屉里的名贵手表。立刻挥手说：“等等托尼，你不认为这作为礼物太贵重了？我说过那是我的职责，这表我不能收。”

托尼轻阖上眼帘又迅速睁开，以一种微妙的目光瞥向史蒂夫。

“就先闭嘴，这个问题我们可以等晚上回你家再谈。”

史蒂夫适时地闭上了嘴，恰好此时他的同事给他递来了一份新的文件需要他浏览，他确实该梳理梳理思绪，或是他们之间的问题。

日落已久，一天下来没有特别的案子，也没有古怪的事。从窗口携风卷来的细微砂砾让正斜靠在窗边看风景的托尼感受到了天气变幻，耳边是树叶密碎的摩擦声，抬头能看见纤瘦枝桠被烈风吹向同一个方向。

“史蒂夫，快到下班时间了吗？但愿你今天有带伞。”托尼回过头去看他，并伸手指了指窗口。

“什么？”史蒂夫将目光从桌面文件中移至窗外，随即挑起半边眉，“呃——坏消息，我今天忘了看天气预报。”

“该死，我还是指望你赶紧收工吧。”

“事实上你也不需要等了，已经完成了。我们回家吧。”

史蒂夫站起身，将文件轻轻合上放进抽屉，目光瞥见里头的小绒皮盒，他仿佛叹了口气，将其拿出来装进外衣的口袋。而他后方办公桌上的同事也将脑袋抬起，似乎是听到什么异闻一般，眼睛里显然写着“你们已经同居了？”的疑惑与诧异。

“那么我先收工了？接下来的调整就拜托你了林肯，别忘记备份。”

史蒂夫选择忽视掉同事的疑惑，依旧用不苟言笑的皮囊与其交谈着，结束以后他拍拍托尼的肩膀，后者终于如释重负般甚至伸了个懒腰来舒展自己等待已久的疲倦身体。

而回到公寓后，托尼的第一句话就是关于他送出的手表。

“听着，我不想再说第三遍，手表我不能收，作为一个警察我有义务将你救出来并完整解决好这次绑架案。托尼，你是我的负责与保护对象，你应该清楚这点。”

史蒂夫小臂上还搭着他刚脱下的外套，那个装着名贵手表的绒皮盒子正安静躺在茶几上，仿若专心听着两人的对话。只是窗外愈发猛烈的雷雨使人心情更加躁动。

托尼半躺在沙发上，脸带几丝不耐的轻笑：“哦？那我是不是得坏风景地说一句这他妈就是你的迷人之处？罗杰斯警探，我不否认你那引以为傲洋洋自得的正义心，但你可别忘了我是个正常男人。”

好吧，史蒂夫承认他对托尼这句话无法完全理解。他的迷人之处？洋洋自得的正义心？这和托尼是个正常男人又有什么关系？当然，他没有拉下脸皮真的直接去问对方。他只是再次皱紧眉头，仍是用那警察该死的官方腔调。

“正义心每个公民都拥有，包括你，我不赞同你给它安上的形容词。顺便说，你平时该注意点自己的措辞了。”

“无论你赞同与否那都是事实。够了，让我们回到正题，我们是在说这支手表不是吗，别企图转移我的注意力，容我提醒一句这招你用得烂透了。”

语毕，托尼端起茶几上的水杯喝了两口水，愈发加快的语速和流畅迅速的动作显示出这个男人可也不是什么太温和耐心的人。

史蒂夫低下眉眼看向那个盒子，不禁闭眼呼了口气。

看上去这位警探似乎无话可说了，而托尼可有。笑容再度诡异地爬上男人的脸颊，扬开的些许皱纹却使他看上去愈发迷人——

“我是说……它不是用来感谢你的礼物，如果是作为我追求你的礼物呢，警探？就该死的只是把它作为允许我能亲吻你的象征物？”

几个刺激大脑的词汇从托尼口中被提取出来而不断地震惊着史蒂夫，他迅速离开沙发站起身来，紧皱的眉头如同听见沙发上的男人再度抛出一个与他截然相反的骇人观点一样。

“等等，所以这就是你住在我家的原因？”

“为什么不？”

“……”

史蒂夫没有说话，随即扔掉小臂上的外衣便迈开步子直朝自己房间走去。当他从房间里出来后，手里正握着那只曾经被托尼扔在树下摔碎而又被史蒂夫拾起拿去修理完好的手表。

他走到托尼跟前，晃了晃手中的手表并开口说道：“我只能惋惜你花高价做了件最没有必要的事情，正好，这也是我要送给你的礼物。”

他将手表放在托尼的手中，让他握紧，蓝色眸珠里是有些尴尬无奈的笑意。他大概的确是一头栽进去了，栽得很深，无可救药。他忽地弯下腰身凑近托尼，在对方微愣的目光下吻住了那半开欲合的唇。

“唔——我向来知道你是行动派，但——”

话语只是吞没在男人粗厚的气息里。史蒂夫似乎以最重却最温柔的力气压上了托尼的身体，啃咬起对方的嘴唇，舔舐着他下颚的胡茬。性感得要人命的荷尔蒙从彼此喉间的嘶哑轻吟中散发而出，唇齿间舌头疯狂纠缠互相卷吸，顺着唇缝间流出的丝丝津液，使空气燃烧得更加暧昧粘黏。

史蒂夫掐住托尼的下巴，拼命吮吸对方滑嫩鲜活的舌尖。那似乎生来就傲慢自得的下颚弧度，此刻捏在他手中如同瘦弱的精灵。他努力让自己用更柔和的力度去疼爱这个男人，他每一个高傲冷漠的时刻，每一个可爱诱人的时刻，史蒂夫将它们尽收眼底，尽情揽在热烈怀抱里。

“托尼……”史蒂夫咬着对方的耳垂，舌尖划过耳朵轮廓让人战栗，火热缠绵的语调昭显出这位素日里不苟言笑的警探的深切欲望，“实际上我早想这样做了，今晚也许再合适不过。”

他扬起罗杰斯式的温柔笑容，指腹轻轻捏摩在托尼的胡茬与眉眼上，彼此不同的触感互相刺激起新的涟漪。他想抚尽这个人的每寸肤骨，从见到他的第一刻，他就想。

“我说什么来着？这就是你的迷人之处亲爱的，这身警服性感得要死，说不定脱掉会更加热辣。”

托尼勾唇，话语间双手已经攀上了对方警服上的纽扣。他感受到那黑色纽扣倔强的欲拒还迎与被解开后的诱惑，看见史蒂夫柔美的金色短发轻轻晃动的幅度，抚摸到史蒂夫时而紧合时而亲吻的粉嫩的唇。

——而他周身数尺全是自由空气，大脑漫漫敏感信息，窗外的雨如同成了兴奋剂。托尼闭上眼睛，去感受他所能感受最真切的事物。

史蒂夫告诉他，那些是触摸，还有爱意，是他所能及之甘愿为其沉沦的动情结局。

他也是该歇歇了，就像此时此刻一样。

 

END


End file.
